


Doctor, Doctor (Doctor, Doctor)

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: Flynn is more of a Doctor than the Doctor is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



Although Flynn had unlocked the handcuffs, he left his hands loosely in them for now. Usually he'd be looking for a way out, but he was far more interested in the man he'd been locked in with. Especially as Flynn had been doing fine in recovering the Fire Goblet until the man in the bow tie appeared, talking constantly and leading the guards right to them. Who promptly handcuffed them and threw them both into a cell.

"Who are you?" Flynn asked, fixing him with a stare.

"The Doctor," he replied, fidgeting on the cold stone bench across from Flynn. "Who are you?"

"Doctor?" Flynn was suspicious. "Doctor of what?"

He shrugged. "Oh, this and that. Bit of everything."

Flynn glared at him. He didn't believe a word of it, but worse, if it was true then the Doctor sounded awfully like himself. If he'd had to describe his degree subjects the best word would be 'eclectic'. "I'm Flynn Carsen and I'm a doctor four times over." One day maybe he'd learn not to brag. Oh, who was he kidding. He hated being one-upped by anyone.

The Doctor came to life. "The Librarian!" I'm so excited to meet you!" He stood up and moved his shoulder, then realized his hands were cuffed behind him. He sat back down, his excitement dampened.

Flynn frowned. "How do you know about the Library?"

"I met Charlene, oh, about four hundred years ago." The Doctor smiled. "She saved my life." Then he frowned. "She turned down my invitation to go travelling with me. No one ever turns me down." He sounded affronted.

Flynn smiled. He could think of a pretty good reason why Charlene had turned him down. "I've been all round the world." As had Charlene.

The Doctor leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I travel through time and space. I've been to hundreds of other planets and time periods."

Now Flynn recognized who he was. Not by the face - it wasn't one he'd seen before - but he'd heard of the Doctor. Judson had once mentioned him as a thorn in the Library's side. Flynn had forgotten about the warning until he nearly met the Doctor three years ago. "You were the one who fought me for the Necrocomnicon."

"Ah, yes. That. I didn't mean to?" The Doctor didn't sound sure. "It was a dangerous book that was being used to transport alien invaders."

"It was an ancient artifact." Alien invaders? What would he come up with next? Although the locals had been using the book's power to summon darkness eating demons, but that wasn't the point. Flynn was annoyed now and he stood up, forgetting about the handcuffs, which now dropped to the ground. "I am not staying in here to argue with you."

"That makes two of us." When the Doctor stood, Flynn found he'd also got out of his handcuffs. And in his hand was a silver tube, which whirred when the Doctor pointed it at the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

There was a brief moment in the doorway when they both tried to step through it at the same time and found it wasn't wide enough. Flynn won by stamping on the Doctor's foot.

"Give my love to Charlene!" the Doctor called after Flynn.

On Flynn's return to the Library, after retrieving the artifact, without the Doctor interfering this time, he mentioned the Doctor to Charlene.

"I remember the Doctor." For a moment Charlene's expression was nostalgic, before it hardened. "Far too full of himself. Always thought he knew the answer." She stared at Flynn, who was pretty sure she was trying to tell him she was also describing him.

He could only take a few seconds of that look. "I'd better take this down to the Library." Flynn slunk away, resolving to set Charlene on the Doctor if they ever crossed paths again.


End file.
